C'est mon frère
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Nouvelle fanfiction avec Mickey et Oswald présenté comme une 'partie' de Epic Mickey!   Mickey se retrouve chez Oswald pour passé la nuit. Que va-t-il se passer?


_**C'est mon frère**_

_**Mickey venait de ''battre'' Electro-Pat. Il était épuisé mais il avait une des pièces de la Fusée.**_

_**« Bien! Maintenant, partons à la recherche des autres pièces! » s'exclame Gus le Gremlins.**_

_**Mickey hocha la tête et se retourna pour le suivre... mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il s'écroula.**_

_**« Mickey! s'alarma Gus en le rattrapant.**_

_**Je vais bien... répondit la souris en souriant faiblement. Je suis juste un peu fatigué... »**_

_**Gus réalisa alors que cela faisait un jour que Mickey était arrivé dans le Monde de la Désolation et il n'avait pas arrêter de se battre contre l'armée des Encreurs du Fantôme ou a essayer d'aider les personnages (ceux que le Monde Réel a oubliés.) mais il n'avait pas eu un seul moment de répit. Glissant sa tête sous le bras de Mickey, le Gremlins l'aida à avancer en disant:**_

_**« Allons voir Oswald! Je l'ai vu en train de vérifier s'il ne manquait rien d'autre. »**_

_**Les deux amis allèrent au pied de la Fusée où Oswald le Lapin Chanceux avait fini sa vérification et où ses 420 petits lapinoux l'avaient rejoint. Dès qu'il a vu Mickey, l'un des petit demanda:**_

_**« Papa! C'est lui, Oncle Mickey?**_

_**Oui. C'est lui. » marmonna le lapin.**_

_**Son regard jetait des éclairs à Mickey. Les petits, fous de joie, se jetèrent sur leur oncle en criant:**_

_**« Bonjour Oncle Mickey! »**_

_**Alors que Gus se téléporta, Mickey se retrouva submergé par une vague de petits lapins bleu. Inquiet, le Gremlins déclara gentiment:**_

_**« Allons, les petits! Votre oncle est fatigué! Laissez-le respirer!**_

_**Oncle Mickey est fatigué? Papa! Oncle Mickey peut dormir à la maison ce soir? demanda un des lapinoux.**_

_**Dit oui, papa! Dit oui! » supplièrent les autres. **_

_**Oswald regarda ses enfants, les yeux larges comme des soucoupes, et lança son regard vers Mickey. Il semblait tellement épuisé que Gus était obligé de l'aider à se relever. Il y avait tant de fatigue dans ce regard et tant de supplice dans la demande de ses enfants que le Roi du Monde de la Désolation répondit:**_

_**« D'accord mais seulement pour cette nuit! Et je te préviens, Mouse: je ne fais pas ça par charité! Je fais ça uniquement pour mes petits lapinous! Tu comprends?**_

_**Pas de problème... » répondit Mickey.**_

_**Les enfants lapinous sautèrent de joie en criant des ''Hourras'' et en dansant autour de leur oncle.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Après quelques minutes, toute la petite troupe arriva devant une grande maison peinte en bleu (la couleur préférée d'Oswald). Mickey fut impressionné par la taille de la maison de son frère... mais vu le nombre d'enfants qu'il avait et qu'il fallait bien loger, elle était de taille modeste. Le Lapin Chanceux les fit entrer puis dit à ses enfants d'une voix douce et ferme (une voix comme seul les pères savent faire):<strong>_

_**« Hop! Tout le monde au lit! »**_

_**Obéissant sans rechigner, les bébés lapins souhaitèrent bonne nuit et coururent dans leur chambre. Ensuite, Oswald conduisit Gus dans une chambre et Mickey dans une autre. Alors qu'il s'éloigne vers sa chambre, Mickey lui dit gentiment:**_

_**« Merci pour tout, Oswald. Et... bonne nuit. »**_

_**Le lapin fut figé sur place. Se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Finalement, il déclara avec un ton froid:**_

_**« Bonne nuit... Mouse! »**_

_**Mickey était tellement fatigué qu'il ne prit pas la peine de riposter. Il tomba raide sur le lit, posa le pinceau magique sur la table de nuit et s'endormit, épuisé par sa journée dans le Monde de la Désolation. Oswald, lui, s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'endormit profondément.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dans la nuit, le lapin eut un drôle de rêve: Il était dans la chambre avec un grand miroir face à lui. Ce miroir était une porte vers le Monde Réel! Là, derrière le verre du miroir, il y avait toute la famille Disney. Ils lui disaient:<strong>_

_**« Rejoint-nous, Oswald! Reviens! Le Monde n'attend que toi! Prend le cœur de Mickey! Prend-le, quitte ce monde de malheur et rejoint-nous! Nous t'attendons! »**_

_**Lentement, Oswald se réveilla. Il se redressa, un regard déterminé sur le visage, et sortit de sa chambre. Passant doucement dans le couloir avec la discrétion d'un espion, il vérifia que tout dormaient profondément. Les lapinous rêvaient paisiblement et Gus ronflait bruyamment. Oswald ferma les portes et se dirigea vers la dernière porte du couloir puis, doucement, il la poussa.**_

_**Il était là, dans son lit, respirant calmement, profondément endormi... Mickey Mouse!**_

_**Quelque chose stoppa momentanément Oswald. Il plaqua une main sur sa poitrine comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poignard... puis son regard s'endurcit. **_

_**D'un pas silencieux mais déterminé, il entra dans la chambre et s'avança vers le lit. Arrivé près de son ''invité-non-désiré'', il s'arrêta et l'observa.**_

_**Mickey était allongé sur le dos, le museau pointé vers le plafond, la couverture monté jusqu'au cou et il ronflait légèrement. Tout dans son attitude montrait la sérénité. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que son aîné l'observait, un air grave sur le visage.**_

_**Le Lapin Chanceux sentait toute sa haine remontée en lui. Cette souris lui avait tout pris: sa place, sa célébrité, son cœur, son père,... sa vie! Il devait payer! **_

_**Le regard d'Oswald se posa sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. Le pinceau magique était là, posé sur le petit meuble en bois. Comme par instinct, la main du Lapin se saisit de l'objet enchanté et il le leva comme un poignard. Un coup de dissolvant et ce petit voleur disparaitrait pour toujours, laissant son cœur à Oswald qui pourrait alors quitter le Monde de la Désolation et redevenir célèbre, comme autrefois!**_

_**Mais le pinceau resta en l'air dans la main tremblante d'Ozzie. Pour stabiliser son ''arme'', il la prit à deux mains... mais ses mains tremblaient encore plus. Son regard haineux se transforma en regard apeuré. Tremblant, il fixait Mickey. Puis prenant un profonde inspiration, il baissa le pinceau... mais Mickey bougea. Effrayé, Oswald cacha le pinceau derrière son dos. La souris ne se réveilla pas. Il s'était simplement mit sur le côté, le visage tourné vers son aîné. Une fois rassuré, Oswald leva à nouveau le pinceau comme un poignard, tremblant comme une feuille. Il resta statufié pendant une minute, tremblant,... puis il tomba à genoux à côté du lit. Le pinceau lui échappa des mains et roula sur le sol. Le Lapin Chanceux avait les yeux brillant de larmes.**_

_**« Je ne peux pas faire ça... » murmura-t-il.**_

_**Il reprit le pinceau, le remit sur la table de nuit puis regarda Mickey. Ce dernier dormait toujours. Doucement, Ozzie s'approcha de la souris, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en murmurant:**_

_**« Bonne nuit, Mickey... Fais de beaux rêves... »**_

_**ensuite, il retourna dans sa chambre en silence,... sans remarqué que, cachés derrière la porte de leurs chambres, Gus et les lapinous l'observaient. Inquiet, Gus se précipita dans la chambre de Mickey... pour trouver la souris qui dormait paisiblement. Intrigué, le Gremlins rassura les lapinous, qui retournèrent se coucher, puis il alla dans la chambre d'Oswald. Le Roi du Monde de la Désolation était assis sur son lit, la tête basse et les larmes aux yeux.**_

_**« Oswald? Ça va? s'inquiète son ami.**_

_**Ça pourrait être mieux...**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Mickey?**_

_**Je... je voulais le faire disparaître... lui prendre son cœur... et rentrer chez moi... mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage...**_

_**Ouf! Pendant un instant, j'ai craint le pire. Mais... pourquoi l'as-tu laissé? Pourquoi lui laissé son cœur alors que tu le hais plus que le Fantôme?**_

_**Parce que... je... » bégaya le lapin, sans vraiment trouver de réponse.**_

_**Voyant l'embarras de son ami à longues oreilles, Gus lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule et retourna dans sa chambre. Une fois seul, Oswald ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un objet: un médaillon avec un portrait de Mickey. Au dos, il y avait écrit:**_

_**''Né grâce à mon petit Oswald, un lapin chanceux qu'un monstre a enfermé.'' et, sous la petite note, il y avait la signature de Walt Disney.**_

_**Les larmes aux yeux, Ozzie prit une peluche cachée tout au fond du tiroir: une peluche de Mickey. Au crayon, sur la salopette rouge du jouet, il y avait écrit:**_

_**''Pour mon premier trésor, afin que son petit frère soit toujours avec lui.'' avec la même signature en dessous.**_

_**Souriant tristement, le Lapin Chanceux laissa deux larmes tombées sur les objets. En se couchant, Oswald cacha les deux objets sous son oreiller. Maintenant, il sait pourquoi il n'avait pas fait disparaître Mickey.**_

_**« Parce que... c'est mon frère... »**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>également en ligne sur Deviantart! (sur le compte MyFanFictionPicture)<strong>_


End file.
